The present invention relates to a model train control system. Conventional model train command control systems comprise a simple direction control and a throttle, along with a brake or boost feature. Command systems that send commands to specific engines or other accessories, tracks, trains, etc. are commonly known in the art. In addition, microprocessor based digital sound systems that play back records of real train sounds assembled by algorithms based on state and user input are commonly known in the art, as are smoke and lighting systems that attempt to model a train in motion. The present invention provides advantages in the area of model trains to achieve the goal of realism during operation.
A control and motor arrangement for a model train that simulates the effects of inertia is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,356 issued to Denen et al. The control arrangement is coupled to receive speed information from the motor and is configured and arranged to provide a control signal to the motor for controlling the speed of the motor. A command control interface receives commands from a command control unit. A process control arrangement is configured and arranged to control a rotational speed of the motor in response to rotational speed information received from the motor.
Slow speed operation without stalling the drive motor of a model train system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,279 issued to Squires. A power transmission system enables a motor to start and continue to run while the locomotive is not moving. The power transmission system is located between the existing motor and the worm gearset of a standard model railroad locomotive eliminating the long standing problems of start-up motor stall and lunging movement during a slow, variable speed operation under load. Furthermore, Ames U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,292 discloses a model train where the back emf energy of the engine motor is monitored to give an indication of the load. Knowing the load, it responds quickly to a minor variation of power or braking applied if there is a light load. A fully loaded train has more momentum and responds much slower. Adjustments can be made as a result of changes of load received due to the train climbing a grade.
In real trains, as opposed to model trains, adaptive brake control is used to vary the air pressure for the brakes for different cars in a train to control the braking. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,000 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,182. A system for braking an engine in a model train is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,356.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,333 issued to Larson discloses a locomotive control simulator assembly for a model train controller where train speed is controlled by rotation of a protruding shaft. A realistic throttle or speed control for a model train is used by a model train user to regulate the starting, acceleration, running speed and deceleration of a model train. The model train controller has sliding actuators for switches regulating conditions of operation, such as direction, braking, and/or momentum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,356 shows a capacitor connected to the motor control circuit of a model train locomotive for controlling the rate of deceleration.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,223 and 5,749,547 issued to Neil Young et al. show a variety of mechanisms used to control the velocity of model trains and are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. Conventionally, power may be applied by a transformer to a track, where the power is increased as a knob is turned in the clockwise direction, and decreased as a knob is turned in the counter-clockwise direction. In another type of control system, a coded signal is sent along the track, and addressed to the desired train, conveying a speed and direction. The train itself controls its speed, by converting the AC voltage on the track into the desired DC motor voltage for the train according to the received instructions. Furthermore, commands such as signals instructing the train to activate or deactivate its lights, or to sound its horn, can be controlled. Due to this increase in complexity of model railroading layouts and equipment, it is desired to exercise more precise control over the velocity of locomotives. NCE Corporation of Webster, N.Y., has introduced into its model railroad controllers, the velocity control mechanism known as “ballistic tracking”. According to this ballistic tracking scheme, the faster a control knob is turned, the faster the velocity of the train will be increased or decreased.
A model train horn simulating the realism of a moving train is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,851 issued to Beyl, Jr. The horn may be activated at specific selected locations on a track as a model train travels along the layout. A model train whistle is also disclosed which is activated by a ramp voltage to provide the intensity and frequency variation normally associated with a steam whistle. Conventional model train locomotives also include “chuff” sounds of a steam locomotive and other train sounds, such as bells, whistles, announcements, brake squeals, etc. These sounds strive to simulate real train sounds and to provide realism in the use of the model train. The “chuff” sound of a steam locomotive has been generated for a model train by use of digitized locomotive sounds that are stored in a memory. As a magnet mounted on a train wheel passes a reed switch during each revolution of the wheel, a pulse is generated by the switch causing a “chuff” sound to be output from the memory and converted to an audible sound. While changes in the train speed cause the “chuff” sound to be generated at a faster or slower rate, the resulting sound still has a staccato sound which does not vary in pitch or volume.
Train sounds have also been synthesized from electronic white noise generators which produce a deeper, more throaty sound which better reflects real train sounds than stored sounds since the stored sounds give a monotonous, staccato noise that is typically non-realistic. Sounds synthesized from white noise are richer in tone and not as repetitive due to the chaotic output characteristic of the white noise system. Other sounds effects use separate trigger mechanisms to generate the sound of a whistle or the sound of a bell. In some conventional model train systems, the bell and whistle sounds are not tied directly to the speed of the train and are usually produced whenever the train passes by a magnetic field located in close proximity to and at a particular location on the track. The magnetic field, typically generated by a device activated by a pushbutton controlled by the user and located near the speed controller of the model train, closes a reed switch on the train to activate the bell or whistle.
With regard to using voice activated commands in a model train system, U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,847 discloses a remote control system for a locomotive using voice commands. An input is designed for receiving a voice signal. The voice signal is processed by a processing unit that generates data corresponding to a command to be executed by the locomotive. A communication link interface transmits the command from the remote control to the locomotive. The processing unit includes a speech recognition engine that attempts to match spoken words to a list of pertinent vocabulary words in a speech recognition dictionary.
Furthermore, sound generating components have been employed with model train systems, to generate sounds simulating the realistic sounds produced by an actual train, train station, etc. An example of a known sound effect producing model railroad car is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,318 to Severson et al. A speech synthesis circuit for playing selected cow voices stored as digital data in an EPROM is disclosed. In a random mode of operation, a state generator provides a pseudo-random count that is used to select among four different cow voices, one of which is silence. The resulting audio output is perceived as random contented cow sounds. A pendulum motion detector provides an indication of lateral motion of the system. An up/down motion counter maintains a motion count reflecting the level of excitation of the system and the cows. The motion counter increments responsive to motion and decrements gradually in the absence of detected motion. A motion count of at least four invokes a triggered mode of operation in which the counter output is used to select among four different excited cow voices.
Model train engines having smoke generating devices are well known. It is desirable to have current smoke generating devices for model trains mimic the generation of smoke of a real train. Real trains generate smoke at a rate proportional to the loading of the engine of the train notwithstanding the speed at which the train is moving. Many prior art smoke generating devices create a puffing smoke pattern through the use of a piston. The piston forces smoke out of a smoke unit and creates the puffing action.
Conventional motor speed control systems change the smoke and sound effects with intensity triggered from the amount of work done by the servo motor. If the servo motor is adding power, the smoke and sound effects are more intense, whereas if the servo is decreasing power, the smoke and sound effects become less intense. A conventional servo motor quickly overcomes a force acting against it, making the duration of the laboring/drifting effect much smaller than that of a real engine fighting full-scale forces. If the servo motor of the conventional model train system is not working to maintain a speed, the smoke and sound effects are at the default or normal level. Thus, in conventional systems, there are three levels of sound effect intensities which may be triggered. The three levels are called laboring, normal, and drifting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,347 discloses a puffing fan smoke unit for a model train. The smoke unit described produces smoke in a puffing pattern that is characteristic of actual trains. The unit includes a smoke generator including an exhaust hole and a fan operative to create a flow of smoke form the smoke generator out the exhaust hole. A blocker intermittently restricts the flow of smoke through the exhaust hole to create a puffing action. U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,473 discloses a smoke generating unit for a model train comprising a fan. Puffs of smoke can be generated by engaging a fan at a certain velocity for a short period of time, and then reversing the current to a motor controlling the fan to stop the fan.
The switching of model train tracks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,857. The tracks of the model train layout are arranged in multiple closed paths which are connected together so that they have at least one section of track in common. Located in the common track section is a signaling device that is actuated by the passage of the model train and produces an output signal proportional to the time it takes the train to pass. The paths of the model trains may be automatically and randomly switched.
Accessories for model train sets have been manufactured to give realism to a model train layout. Such accessories have included train stations, crossing gates, signal lights, and other items to simulate real life situations. Many of the items are actuated by sensors, such as an electric eye. Another example of a model train accessory includes crossing gates which are lowered when a train approaches a crossing and raised after the train has completely passed the crossing. Other types have been provided which require the hobbyist who is using the train to participate in some manner, such as operating a loader. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,588 and 4,004,765 disclose accessories for use with model trains.